


jerking it for a good cause

by kismetNemesis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (somewhat), Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: When it comes to sex, Magnus is unselfish to a fault. Taako's willing to let him do him a favor.





	jerking it for a good cause

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back in the saddle! Please enjoy some smut. I tagged this "under-negotiated kink," but they are honestly both happy and enthusiastic, and they've each made sure the other one is okay, no worries.
> 
> Vague Suffering Game/Reunion Tour spoilers.

After the fifth tortured sigh, Taako snapped. 

“Alright, Mags. You _have_ to choke the chicken.”

“Wh- Taako,” Magnus scolded. “I- I’m regretting asking you to sleep in here.”

Taako rolled his eyes. Neither of them were going to admit that they each badly needed someone else to sleep in the same room as them, so Taako didn’t know why Magnus was even bringing it up. 

“I can leave you alone to do it,” he insisted. “Do you have something against doing it in the bathroom? You’re always done bathing so quickly you couldn’t possibly have had time-”

“I’m also regretting telling you about my, uh, body problems.” Being in a new body had apparently lead to some kind of hormone influx, and Magnus had confessed that he was basically bonered twenty-four-sev. Taako didn’t envy him.

“Oh, come the fuck on,” Taako groaned. “I’ll drop it if you want, but you constantly look like you’re about to fuckin’ jizz from a stiff breeze. And you won’t stop _sighing_.”

Magnus was silent, and for a moment Taako feared that he’d crossed a line.

“I used to, ummm, take care of myself as little as possible?” Taako sat up in bed and looked over at the couch Magnus barely fit on. “I just don’t like to do it.”

“You’re a fucking alien,” Taako said in disbelief. 

“We’re all aliens.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Smartass. But really? Why?”

“This is gonna sound stupid...”

 

“It’s a safe space, my man.”

“I don’t like doing it just for me,” Magnus explained. “It feels like a waste of time when there’s no one else benefitting from it.”

“I can’t believe you.” Taako laughed. “That’s like, the most Magnus thing I’ve ever heard.”

Magnus sat up too, shirtless and grinning sheepishly as his blanket slipped off him. Taako’s eyes caught on the places where scars _weren’t_ , any more. He hadn’t realized he’d memorized them until they were gone.

“Well, so.” Magnus made an aborted gesture. “I’m just not used to this.”

“Well, so,” echoed Taako, a very bad idea forming in his head as he eyed the way Magnus’s stomach peeked out over his pajama pants. “What if you had someone to do it for?”

Taako was grateful for his night vision as Magnus blushed. 

“You-?” Magnus started, and Taako nodded. Magnus’s eyes went wide for a brief moment before they started a horrible nose-dive towards sad, and Taako knew he had to act fast. 

“Hey! Take a chillax, my guy. This isn’t a love confession.” He held up his hands, conciliatory as a cucumber. “Don’t mean a thing, dude, except I want to help out my hot friend. Whatever helps both of us sleep.”

If they’d known each other any less, if they hadn’t touched souls, Taako suspected Magnus would’ve run screaming, or just politely declined; but as it was, Magnus met his eyes and seemed to do a mental arithmetic of trust and desperation. 

“Okay,” he said, nearly whispering. 

“Okay!” Taako moved until his feet were dangling over the edge of the bed, leaning his elbows onto his knees. “Take off your pants, what are you waiting for?”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” said Magnus reflexively, but he was already moving to obey. Taako hid a grin in his hands. 

“Daaaamn,” he drawled, taking in Magnus’s thighs and hips as he revealed that he hadn’t been wearing anything under his pajamas. “I’m objectifying the hell out of you right now.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and reached hesitantly for his cock. He caught Taako’s eyes, though, and curled his hand into a fist on his thigh. 

“Can I-?” 

“Yeah, go,” Taako encouraged. He felt his stomach dip as if he’d walked out onto a high ledge as he realized that Magnus was consciously or unconsciously giving him some kind of control. It was a dizzy rush, one Taako hadn’t felt in far too long.

Magnus started slow, big rough hands turned surprisingly gentle. Taako’s gaze flicked between his hand and his face, while Magnus stared resolutely at the wall.

“Look at me, Mags,” Taako tried. Magnus did, biting his lip when he saw Taako’s interest. “You gotta remember this is for a good cause, right?”

“Mmhm.” Magnus’s low voice was suddenly attractive to Taako in a way it never had been before. His body, sure, his face, sure, but never his voice, specifically. If he wasn’t careful, everything was going to end up horny, including the new stretch marks on Magnus’s hips and thighs. Fuck.

“Faster.” Taako separated his legs further in an attempt to cool himself off a bit, but the way Magnus instantly obeyed and the wetness he was already spreading down his shaft weren’t helping. “That’s, uhhhh, good.”

“Good,” said Magnus in a choked whisper. He was still looking at Taako. 

“Are you feeling good?”

“Yeah.” Magnus’s hips had started to twitch upwards, but he kept them mostly still. Taako was torn between telling him to fuck his hand and watching him try to restrain himself. There wasn’t much in the world that could hold Magnus back. His forearm muscles alone looked formidable. But he was holding himself back, somehow, for Taako. 

God. He was going to have to hold _himself_ back, at this rate.

“You can move those hips, Maggie. Just- just lie back.” Magnus did so, giving Taako a spectacular view of his butt and thighs as they jiggled with his motions. 

“Taako,” Magnus moaned.

“Yes?”

“Nothing, just- just thinking about you.”

“ _Oh._ ” Taako bit his own lip. “That’s- well, you’d better be.”

“I’m close,” Magnus panted. 

“Stop,” commanded Taako, experimentally. Instantly, Magnus froze. Taako closed his own eyes for a moment, enjoying the rush of power. “Okay, go. I just wanted to see if you’d be good.” Magnus let out a wordless groan, and Taako suspected the praise might have as much to do with it as the resurgence of motion. “You _were_ good.”

Magnus put his free hand over his mouth, a gesture so endearing that Taako couldn’t bear to chide him for it.

“You can come when you’re ready,” he said gently. Magnus nodded and craned his neck to look at Taako again. He shifted self-consciously, even though Magnus was the one on display.

Magnus kept his eyes open as long as possible, before they fluttered shut and he came with a noise his hand couldn’t muffle. 

He lay there, heavy breaths making his sweaty chest rise and fall slowly. 

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Taako grinned. “No more sighing every ten minutes, hmmm?” 

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered, a sharp contrast to how loud he’d been in the heat of the moment.

“No, thank _you_. Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” Taako found the damp towel he’d used to dry his hair earlier lying on the floor and walked over to offer it to Magnus, which was a mistake. Getting closer just brought Magnus into better focus, red and covered in cum and looking at Taako like he was the most important thing in the world.

“You alright, Taako?” Magnus wiped himself off efficiently and with no trace of the self-consciousness he’d had earlier. 

“I’m right as rain. Chill as chill. I’m- ooh.” Magnus had placed a tentative hand on Taako’s hip. 

“Right as rain?” he asked, pushing up the edge of Taako’s shirt.

“Right as a fucking thunderstorm.”

“You did something for me,” Magnus started, glancing at Taako’s face. “I could- if you let me- I want to-”

“Just ask, my dude.”

“I want to use my mouth.”

“The prize goes to Mr. Burnsides,” said Taako, “for the fuckiest possible way you could have said that.”

“Shut up! Should I not-?”

“No no no, take off my fucking pants, _please_ ,” Taako interrupted, not proud of how close he was coming to begging. 

Magnus’s hands didn’t shake at all as he undid the drawstring on Taako’s pants and let them fall. Sitting on his couch, he had to lean forward a little to get Taako’s dick in his mouth, but neither of them moved, afraid to end the moment. 

“Oh _shit_.” Taako held onto Magnus’s hair for dear life, holding him in place as gently as he could muster. “Shit damn.”

Magnus laughed, but didn’t let up. It was probably the sloppiest blowjob Taako had ever gotten, but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm. Besides, Taako suspected it had been a while for both of them. He might’ve mused more on Magnus’s past experiences, but his present situation became very distracting very quickly.

“That’s good,” he mumbled. “That’s fuckin’... nice.”

Magnus responded as best as he could with a full mouth, petting Taako’s thigh with one hand. 

It didn’t take much time at all before Taako was mumbling an incoherent stream of syllables, a mixture of swear words and Magnus’s name. With all the buildup of watching Magnus, he wasn’t going to last long.

“I’m close,” he said as clearly as he could. “Move if you wanna.” Magnus just pressed in further, and Taako might’ve worried about him choking if he hadn’t come at that very moment. 

Magnus sat back, letting Taako nearly fall over at the sudden lack of support.

“Whoops!” he said, instantly leaning back in. “You good?”

“I’m good. I can stand on my own, doofus,” Taako insisted, pulling up his pants. Magnus shrugged and picked up the towel again.

“That escalated, huh?” he said. Taako laughed and began fixing his hair.

“Just a little bit.”

“I guess we both needed to blow off steam.” Taako nodded. He wondered, despite himself, if that was all it was, and if that was _it_. For now they were both sleepy, but a line had certainly been crossed. Crossed intentionally, but crossed nonetheless. 

As Magnus pulled his pants back on, Taako caught sight of his dick again. To his disbelief, it was already nearly back at full mast.

“Are you serious?” he sputtered. Magnus glanced down at his crotch and shrugged.

“I like going down on people.”

“Yeah, but-” Taako put his head in his hands. “We’re back at _square fucking one_!”

“Sorry.” Taako peeked at Magnus’s fake-contrite face. He kept it up for a moment, but neither of them could hold back their giggles for long.

“God damn, dude,” Taako sighed. He sat back on his bed and patted the space next to him. “Come lie down this time. I’m tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Elliot for "choke the chicken," and to Sam for insisting I keep this title.
> 
> Hope you liked it, leave a comment!


End file.
